


I belong with you, you belong with me (you're my sweetheart)

by magicandlight



Series: The States [69]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Statetalia
Genre: Cardboard Cutout of Dolly Parton, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moony is in fact short for moonshine, Slice of Life, idk it's like little fluffy snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: "Please, for the love of God, Tim, just get rid of Dolly," Kendall begs.Cardboard Dolly Parton looks down at them from her position on top of Tim's piano, a parting gift from Cordelia after she'd found Dolly in the hallway outside of the guest room shower, where Kendall had hid her away and promptly forgot."I am not throwing Dolly in the trash."
Relationships: Kentucky/Tennessee (Hetalia)
Series: The States [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I belong with you, you belong with me (you're my sweetheart)

"Do we really have to tell them?" Kendall sounds suspiciously close to whining. "Couldn't we just. Not? And then send out the wedding invitations when we get to that part."

Tim rolls his eyes. "Yeah, if you want to deal with the fall out from that, sure."

Kendall sighs. "Fine." 

He lays his head on Tim's stomach. Tim moves to run his hand through his hair, but Kendall catches it instead. He kisses the engagement ring on his finger, and then all of his fingers just for the hell of it. 

Tim smiles at him. "We're engaged," he says, a mixture of giddy excitement and astonishment coloring his voice. 

Kendall beams back. 

And then he figures out how he's going to tell the other states. 

♥

**welcome to hell, population: 57**

**fried chicken:** so

 **fried chicken:** I might have done a thing.

 **x-files theme:** intriguing, continue

 **fried chicken:** {image attached}

 **ginger north:** EXCUSE YOU WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD PROPOSE TO THE KID

 **girl meets world:** I did. 

**girl meets world:** And I helped pick out the ring. 

**ginger north:** oh nvmd then you're good

 **shine bright:** some of you owe me money now

 **mom alfred:** Boys. 

**noise:** uh oh someone's in troubleeee

 **mom alfred:** Couldn't I have at least gotten a phone call?

♥

Kendall's halfway through a jump when he notices Tim sitting on the fence, Moony at his feet. 

He makes the executive decision that he's definitely done enough practicing for today, guiding Absinthe toward the fences. 

He slides down out of the saddle, keeping hold of Absinthe's reins. "What's up?"

Tim hums. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out or something."

Kendall smiles, stepping in between Tim's legs so he can wrap his arms around his waist. "Like a date?"

"Are you going to take a shower before we leave?"

Kendall laughs. "Is that your way of saying that I smell? Yeah, I'll take a shower."

Tim grins. "Then it's a date."

♥

Tim's sprawled out of the couch, presumably taking a break from trying to figure out how to end his latest piece when Kendall passes by him. 

He's not really surprised when Tim pulls him down to lay with him. When you spend the majority of two centuries together, you get to know each other's quirks pretty well. 

Kendall just shifts more to get comfortable, settling most of his weight on Tim. 

Tim sighs quietly. 

Kendall laughs. "We have weighted blankets upstairs."

"You're better than a weighted blanket."

Kendall hums, trying not to be too pleased about that. 

♥

They're watching a movie, Moony laying on the couch beside them, Sonata curled up in Tim's lap, Tim's head resting on Kendall's shoulder, and Kendall knows that this is what he wants for the rest of his life.

They're putting off the wedding planning. Procrastinating. Whatever. 

It isn't cold feet or anything like that. They've been boyfriends for the majority of their lives. The point is, they've both always known that one day they would get married.

They can enjoy being fiances a little longer. 

♥

**welcome to hell, population: 57**

**ginger north:** {image attached}

 **ginger north:** you wish you were cool enough for regional meetings like these

 **government conspiracy:** Why is there a cardboard Dolly Parton?

 **never sleeps:** more importantly

 **never sleeps:** are you all drunk at waffle house??

 **georgia peach:** David's sober

 **georgia peach:** Dolly is his fault

 **ginger north:** um i resent that statement Dolly is not my fault

 **katy perry song** : let's go back to the fact that you guys have your regional meetings at wafflehouse

 **ginger south:** like you don't have yours at either in n out or starbucks

 **never sleeps:** cal it's been three minutes is that what you actually do?

 **first bitch:** we went bowling once for our regional meeting. we made up a thing called beer pong bowling. do not recommend. 

**maria:** can we address the fact that you guys never invite me to the regional meetings but you invite Adam

 **first bitch:** you're with the south

 **ginger south:** no the hell he isn't

 **maria:** :(

 **stop calling me mom:** Scott, you're with me and Sera, what are you talking about?

 **maria:** i thought those we're just family dinners though

 **da capital:** I don't even know what to say to that. 

**mom alfred:** David, please explain Dolly Parton

 **ginger south:** she came from a gas station

 **girl meets world:** what kind of gas station sells cardboard cut out of Dolly Parton?

 **sunshine:** i don't think she was for sale

 **mom alfred:** YOU STOLE A CARDBOARD DOLLY PARTON

 **ginger north:** i prefer the term rescued

 **ginger south:** i believe you mean liberated

 **georgia peach:** al the words are 'borrowed permanently'

♥

Tim ends up with the cutout because of Daniel's logic that Real Dolly Parton is Tim's, so they all come to the conclusion that Cardboard Dolly should also be Tim's.

It's awful. It keeps being moved around. Tim refuses to throw it away because it's Dolly Parton

Tim had once said he would quote, "kill and die for her," back when they used to play her records, before CDs and Spotify. Besides that, Tim's stubborn. He won't get rid of it just because someone tells him to. 

"I really hate it," he tells Tim. 

Tim shrugs. "And I really hated that jacket a decade ago, but you kept it anyway."

♥

Every few months, they move, alternating between their states. It's not as much hassle as it used to be, and even the animals get used to it. Sonata likes sleeping on the dashboard during the drive, Moony gets the back seat to himself, and Kendall feeds the horses a lot of apples as bribes. 

Over the years, they've accumulated enough stuff that they don't even need to move most of their furniture. The years they spent dragging Tim's piano across state lines were over. 

Kendall had hope, when he didn't see the cardboard cutout among the things they packed. 

He isn't surprised though when Cardboard Dolly Parton shows up. 

♥

"Please, for the love of God, Tim, just get rid of Dolly," Kendall begs. 

Cardboard Dolly Parton looks down at them from her position on top of Tim's piano, a parting gift from Cordelia after she'd found Dolly in the hallway outside of the guest room shower, where Kendall had hid her away and promptly forgot. 

Sonata jumps up on the piano, meowing her distress when she sees her favorite spot occupied. 

"I am not throwing Dolly in the _trash_." Tim responds, picking up Sonata and cradling her as he turns towards the door. "Do you want me to make breakfast?"

Kendall sighs, raking his hands through his hair. "I can't believe we're engaged."

"No take backs!" Tim calls, and somewhere in the house, Moony barks as if he's agreeing. 

♥

"Tim? I'm home!"

"In here!"

Kendall follows the sound of his voice, hanging up his jacket and leaving his bag on the hall table for now. He finds his fiance (god, he'll never get tired of that word) in the music room. 

Tim's music room is dominated by the glossy black grand piano situated in the middle of the room, but the entire room screams Tim. From the shelves filled with sheet music and records and CDs interspersed with things like the jars Tim keeps his collection of guitar picks in or pencil cups holding drumsticks, to the wall where Tim hangs up his music memorabilia- signed record sleeves, old records too damaged to play, a handful of composition awards, one of his diplomas. 

And now, one cardboard cutout of Dolly Parton. 

Tim rubs the back of his neck, sheepish. "I found a place for her. I know she kind of creeps you out but I can't throw her away, it's-"

"It's _Dolly Parton_." Kendall finishes for him. 

" _Exactly_."

It's incredibly spur of the moment, but all Kendall can think is _I'm going to marry this boy_ \- "What do you say we call Evangeline and maybe start actually planning our wedding?"

Tim grins. "Are you saying that just because I finally put Dolly somewhere you don't have to see her?"

Kendall just laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> The states+territories+Alfred all add up to 57, which is why their group chat is welcome to hell, population 57
> 
> All the group chat names are inside jokes:
> 
> fried chicken is Kendall (KY)  
> x-files theme is Wes (WV)  
> ginger north is David (NC)  
> girl meets world is Cordelia (OH)  
> shine bright is Caden (AR)  
> noise is Cass (IL)  
> government conspiracy is Jake (ID)  
> never sleeps is Brooke (NY)  
> georgia peach is Scarlett (GA), obviously  
> katy perry song is Cal (CA)  
> ginger south is Daniel (SC)  
> first bitch is Del (DE)  
> maria is Scott (MD)  
> stop calling me mom is Ginny (VA)  
> da capital is Sera (DC)  
> sunshine is Flora (FL)
> 
> i actually would enjoy hearing your theories on the names, so comment if you got any


End file.
